Inflammation results from a cascade of events that includes vasodilation accompanied by increased vascular permeability and exudation of fluid and plasma proteins. This disruption of vascular integrity precedes or coincides with an infiltration of inflammatory cells. Inflammatory mediators generated at the site of the initial lesion serve to recruit inflammatory cells to the site of injury. These mediators (chemokines such as IL-8, MCP-1, MIP-1, and RANTES, complement fragments and lipid mediators) have chemotactic activity for leukocytes and attract the inflammatory cells to the inflamed lesion. These chemotactic mediators which cause circulating leukocytes to localize at the site of inflammation require the cells to cross the vascular endothelium at a precise location. This leukocyte recruitment is accomplished by a process called cell adhesion.
Cell adhesion occurs through a coordinately regulated series of steps that allow the leukocytes to first adhere to a specific region of the vascular endothelium and then cross the endothelial barrier to migrate to the inflamed tissue (Springer, T. A., 1994, Traffic Signals for Lymphocyte Recirculation and Leukocyte Emigration: The Multistep Paradigm, Cell 76: 301-314; Lawrence, M. B., and Springer, T. A., 1991, Leukocytes' Roll on a Selectin at Physiologic Flow Rates: Distinction from and Prerequisite for Adhesion Through Integrins, Cell.65: 859-873; von Adrian, U., Chambers, J. D., McEnvoy, L. M., Bargatze, R. F., Arfos, K. E, and Butcher, E. C., 1991, Two-Step Model of Leukocyte-Endothelial Cell Interactions in Inflammation, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88: 7538-7542; and Ley, K., Gaehtgens, P., Fennie, C., Singer, M. S., Lasky, L. H. and Rosen, S. D., 1991, Lectin-Like Cell Adhesion Molecule 1 Mediates Rolling in Mesenteric Venules in vivo, Blood 77: 2553-2555). These steps are mediated by families of adhesion molecules such as integrins, Ig supergene family members, and selectins which are expressed on the surface of the circulating leukocytes and on the vascular endothelial cells. The first step consists of leukocytes rolling along the vascular endothelial cell lining in the region of inflammation. The rolling step is mediated by an interaction between a leukocyte surface oligosaccharide, such as Sialylated Lewis-X antigen (Slex), and a selectin molecule expressed on the surface of the endothelial cell in the region of inflammation. The selectin molecule is not normally expressed on the surface of endothelial cells but rather is induced by the action of inflammatory mediators such as TNF-.alpha. and interleukin-1. Rolling decreases the velocity of the circulating leukocyte in the region of inflammation and allows the cells to more firmly adhere to the endothelial cell. The firm adhesion is accomplished by the interaction of integrin molecules that are present on the surface of the rolling leukocytes and their counter-receptors (the Ig superfamily molecules) on the surface of the endothelial cell. The Ig superfamily molecules or CAMs (Cell Adhesion Molecules) are either not expressed or are expressed at low levels on normal vascular endothelial cells. The CAM's, like the selectins, are induced by the action of inflammatory mediators like TNF-alpha and IL-1. The final event in the adhesion process is the extravasation of leukocytes through the endothelial cell barrier and their migration along a chemotactic gradient to the site of inflammation. This transmigration is mediated by the conversion of the leukocyte integrin from a low avidity state to a high avidity state. The adhesion process relies on the induced expression of selectins and CAM's on the surface of vascular endothelial cells to mediate the rolling and firm adhesion of leukocytes to the vascular endothelium.
The interaction of the intercellular adhesion molecule ICAM-1 (cd54) on endothelial cells with the integrin LFA-1 on leukocytes plays an important role in endothelial-leukocyte contact. Leukocytes bearing high-affinity LFA-1 adhere to endothelial cells through interaction with ICAM-1, initiating the process of extravasation from the vasculature into the surrounding tissues. Thus, an agent which blocks the ICAM-1/LFA-1 interaction suppresses these early steps in the inflammatory response. Consistent with this background, ICAM-1 knockout mice have numerous abnormalities in their inflammatory responses.
The present invention discloses compounds which bind to the interaction-domain (1-domain) of LFA-1, thus interrupting endothelial cell-leukocyte adhesion by blocking the interaction of LFA-1 with ICAM-1, ICAM-3, and other adhesion molecules. These compounds are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases in which leukocyte trafficking plays a role, notably acute and chronic inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, tumor metastasis, allograft rejection, and reperfusion injury. The compounds of this invention are diaryl sulfides, which are substituted with a cinnamide moiety. The cinnamide functionality may be placed either ortho- or para- to the linking sulfur atom, although para-substitution is preferable. Appropriate substitution of both aromatic rings is tolerated, and can be used to modulate a variety of biochemical, physicochemical and pharmacokinetic properties. In particular the amide moiety is readily modified; a variety of secondary and tertiary amides are active, and alternatively a heterocyclic ring may be attached at this position. Modifications of this amide functionality are particularly useful in modulating physicochemical and pharmacokinetic properties.